Room Service
by Tallen93
Summary: A little adventure that lead Eddie from a Hotel room fling to Columbia and everything in between! Slight cannon/slight AU
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal and utterly boring day for Eddie, he found himself in a hotel room all alone in the middle of the night. He had left Denton to travel for a out of state 'Job' but, once his task was accomplished he found himself with nothing but free time but nothing to do.

"This is so damn boring! I don't leave for another day and I'm stuck in this shitty room!" Eddie screamed to himself after much contemplation he figured to call it a night, and shut off the light.

In an instant the room's phone rang out, Eddie picked it up off the hook

"Who the hell is this and what in the hell do you want?" he said rather rude to whomever was on the other end

"Well, with an attitude like that I guess I should have not tracked you down!" came a unfamiliar female voice.

Eddie perked up at hearing the nameless woman and corrected himself "Sorry Darlin' I thought you were someone else. You sound like I know you but I can't place your voice or name."

The woman gave a flirty laugh "We have met before, but my name is not important. I spotted you in the lobby and I was wondering if you were tired or not. I was thinking I could come by your room and offer a bit of...Room Service if you catch my drift.".

Eddie took a few seconds to process her statement but caught on "Well, you caught me at a good time, I could use a meal, and if you'd like to stay after we could do whatever it is you feel up to doing."

the woman responded "Good, I hope you are not too dead afterward. What is your room number?"

Eddie took a look at his room key and replied "Room # 305"

Eddie and the woman said there goodbyes and hung up the phone. About a few minutes there came a knock on Eddie's door. Eddie went to open it and on the other side was a well figured brunette wearing red high heels that matched her lipstick, and she was wearing a long leather trench coat.

"Hello there big boy, I sure hope you can handle me" she said opening the coat revealing her nude and well defined figure.

"Honey, I can't say no, but I can take the pleasure with the pain." Both of them laughed at Eddie escorted her into his room shutting the door, being sure to dawn the do not disturb sign.

The following day, Eddie found himself at a airport, he was beginning his return to Denton but he was again a slave to free time. With a delayed flight that would not be ready to go until about Nine pm.

"I hate flying, I should have taken my bike." said Eddie to himself as he resulted to people watching to pass the time. Time had gone on, and people had filed out of the airport leaving Eddie to himself, or so he thought A attractive woman in a tight blue stewardess dress was passing by and she seemed to be giving Eddie the eye "I don't got the time" he said to no one as he heard that his flight was boarding;Eddie grabbed his coat and began making his way to the flight gate but he was stopped by the do or death stunner in the tight blue dress

"Hey there handsome, got some time for a girl like me?" Eddie could tell her voice was laced with sexual innuendo but he had to try and resist.

"Sorry, I aint got the time." he said attempting to leave for his plane but she stopped him dead in his tracks

"Please big boy, come and show a lonely girl a good time." she said literally falling to her knees and putting on as much sex appeal as she did charm. Eddie found himself falling for the routine, he thought one more time wouldn't hurt, he helped the woman off the floor and they stashed themselves in a nearby place to be alone.

Another day and one flight later Eddie was back in Denton he found himself at his local hangout, it was a small little diner a few blocks from Denton High. As anyone who knew Eddie would tell you he was surrounded by young women trying yo flaunt themselves but to Eddie it was same old same old, no one new he had not already been around. Eddie was spaced out and was watching out the window when something caught his eye, it was a young slender figured girl with short read hair, she was wearing hip hugging jeans and a worn Buddy Holly shirt, a white plastic belt was wrapped around her waist and Eddie could see a bright shade of pink lipstick on her lips "Who is that little hot and mean Sweet Sixteen?" asked Eddie out loud. One of the girls around him looked out and said

"That's Columbia, one of the town freaks. I'd stay away from her if I were you." Eddie got up from his seat and went towards the diner door.

"Maybe I like'em with a bit of freak" he said out loud to no one.

A moment later Eddie was on his bike and catching up to Columbia "Hey there little darlin'." he said as he slowed down his bike to match her walking pace. Columbia looked towards Eddie, as soon as she saw him she was smitten by him.

"Hi..." she said shyly Eddie could tell she was trying to be calm and flirty

"Sorry to come up on you like this, but I noticed you were by yourself. How about I give you a ride home?" he asked the blushing red head.

"Thanks Mister but I'll be fine." Eddie decided to throw on the charm.

"The name is Eddie sweetheart, and I don't mind to." He saw a change in Columbia "Would you please, Eddie?" Eddie smiled at her "Well of course hot patootie, hop on.".

An hour or more later Eddie and Columbia were far out of town and were by the door of a castle in the middle of nowhere. The pair had become quite infatuated with each other they were sweet talking and that lead to making out. Time went on until they were interrupted.

"Columbia, come inside!" Eddie looked up and saw a strange sight, he was looking at a man dressed in drag with heavy make up

"I think the little lady will come in when she's ready." said Eddie towards the strange man, woman, or whatever he was looking at. The cross dresser gritted his teeth

"Columbia now!" Columbia looked at him then to Eddie

"Don't pay attention to Frankie, he just hates when I'm late for dinner." Columbia planted one last kiss on Eddie's lips and that rush of Baby Pink lipstick made him melt at the taste. He watched her leave and enter the castle one he was alone he revved up his bike and on his ride back into town he said to himself.

"Hot Patootie, bless my soul I love that girl as much as I love rock n' roll".

**A/N: I'M BACK! HAHA TOOK FOREVER TO BEAT YEARS LONG WRITERS BLOCK. THIS STORY IS LOOSELY INSPIRED BY KISS AND THERE SONG ROOM SERVICE WHICH I DO NOT OWN THAT CREDIT IS GIVIN TO PAUL STANLEY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Columbia entered the main room of the castle and Frank followed behind with a slam from the door.

"What was that all about?! Hmm?" yelled Frank as he approached Columbia rather threatening

"It was nothing, Eddie just gave me a ride home. What's wrong with that?" Frank laughed and his attack was only sharpened

"Nothing? Is that what they call it these days? He had his tongue down your throat!" unbeknownst to the feuding housemates Riff Raff and Magenta had heard the noise and came to investigate; The pair watched on with a strange interest in the conflict. Columbia became somewhat fierce.

"You don't own me Frankie!" the pint sized red head stormed out of the room and to the lift to escape the situation.

Moments later Frank walked out of the room trying to get a grip on himself, he was in his own world fixing any ruffles in his corset this continued until he felt he was being watched and found the gases of his Handyman and Domestic.

"What are you two gawking at?" the pair were silent for a moment.

"The lab is in readiness Master...I merely await your presence." said Riff Raff with his natural monotone showing in his voice

"Very well." Frank replied making his way to the lift as it made its way back to the ground floor "Come Riff Raff, I feel my latest expriment is about to come to a great success!" he said rather eccentrically. Riff Raff made his way over to Frank and shut the lift doors behind him and they began there accent "Magenta. See that dinner is prepared soon." Ordered Frank as they began to vanish from view,

"Right away Master." said Magenta to no one as she made her way towards the Castle's kitchen.

Hours later, Columbia was still in the room she and Magenta shared, after the fight with Frank going down to dinner was the last thing on her mind. Through all her sobs she thought it all over, she had only met Eddie that one time but something about him made her so happy when they were together. However, she for a moment considered Frank's view it was true he and Columbia were once 'Involved' but lately she found the eccentric cross-dresser to be growing rather distant. A wrapping came upon her door.

"Go away Frank, I have nothing to say to you." she said rahter sternly.

The door opened revealing Magenta, she was carrying a plate of food along with her usual assortment of cleaning supplies.

"Frank had a feeling you would stay cooped up in here. He's not happy, but he thinks you should at least eat." she said walking in and placing the plate in front of her. Columbia took a look at the plate and placed it aside. She then looked behind Magenta then back towards her.

"Did Frank follow you up here?" she asked, it was clear by her voice she hoped the answer was no. Magenta giggled a bit before retorting.

"No, he and Riff Raff returned to the lab, they will be in there all night I'm afraid." Columbia watched Magenta's facial language. Magenta was hard to read but sometimes simple moments slipped through.

"You don't like when Riff works all night do ya?" Columbia watched as Magenta gave a half smile, her face showing an odd mix of sadness and understanding.

"I put up with it. Yes, I don't like when my brother works all night but I understand it is part of his job." Columbia took Magenta's words in admiringly, She thought Magenta and her brother Riff Raff were so close; The pair always gave off the feeling that all they had was each other.

"Gee, it must be great having someone you feel so close to. I've never had a bond like he and you do. Well I've never had a bond of any type. Well, maybe I have Mags, you and I seem close." said Columbia with sweetness in her voice.

Magenta smiled a bit "If you wish to call it that Collie. So, why do you feel so much for this...Eddie person?"

Columbia perked up at Eddie's name, she could not understand how after only one meeting she felt so strong for him;Though Columbia was young and very naive,love at first sight was something she never really believed in.. Unknowingly to Columbia, Magenta had watched her and how she appeared to perk up.

"I must leave you alone. The castle will not dust itself." Said Magenta as she began yo leave the room and head further down the hallway.

"Alright Mags, I'll see you later" said Columbia as she got up and re-shut the door behind her. As Columbia say back down on her small bed, she let her mind drift to Eddie for the rest of the night, she had all kinds of questions in her mind involving him and she hoped one day she would have them all answered.

Hours later in Denton, Eddie was storming out of a older style home in a rage a older man in a wheelchair was following him close behind.

"Where do you think you are going Eddie?!" yelled the man through a very thick German accent as he wheeled over to and down a ramp meeting Eddie by his motorcycle.

"I'm getting away from here Uncle Everett! This old shack has too many bad memories!" yelled Eddie as he got onto his bike and started revving the engine causing quite a ruckus.

"I'm the only family you have left! What would your mother think?" said the man in the wheelchair. He must have struck a nerve because Eddie became quite enraged.

"My mother is dead Uncle Everett! Why would she give a damn what I do? She never did to start with!" Eddie lifted up the kicstand on his bike and began to ride off into the night with no care for himself or others around him.

Later on that night Eddie was speeding down one of Denton's back roads that led into the main part of the small town. He had no idea of where he would sleep or how he would get a meal that night, but he knew he could find a way. Eddie was so caught up in his speed that he didnt see a car coming towards him, both he and the car came to a screeching spin and hault just barely avoiding impact. The drivers side door on the car opend and a young but rather stern and uptight man stepped out.

'What was that all about! You could have killed someone, I know life seems cheap to your kind but some of us would like to make it to our destination!" yelled the young man fixing his thick framed glasses as he yelled.

Eddie laughed "Don't get your panties in a twist bub. No one got hurt don't be such an asshole about it."Eddie was about to ride off but was caught up by the young man once more.

"Sir, I am far from an asshole! I'm reporting you, I demand to see your license and your license plate number!" Yelled the young man now removing his glasses preparing to get defensive if need be.

Eddie became more rage full, he simply pulled out a switchblade knife, released the blade and pointed it at the man "Look bub, I'm not in the mood to deal with you! Get back in your car and leave. No one gets hurt that way!" Eddie watched as the young man turn tail and get back in the car. Both the car and Eddie sped off in opposite directions.

Meanwhile down the road The young man and his passenger in the car recalled there encounter. All there nerves were shot and thye were left shaking.

"Brad, I wish you would have left it alone, he could have stabbed you!" said a young blonde woman as she looked at the young man.

"It's alright Janet, we got away alright. But someone had to try to teach that punk a lesson." said Brad trying to calm down Janet as they traveld down the road. The young pair were silent for a bit trying to calm down.

**A/N:HELLO ALL! I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, UPDATES ONT BE QUICK BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie never went back to his Uncle and his mother's old house just as he had promised. It had been almost a week and he found himself living like a traveling hermit. Time had been a bit hard on Eddie, he was doing odd jobs and even more 'Deliveries' of drugs, junk, and anything else to get by. He grew accustom to braking and entering into empty houses for a place to sleep, and quckly leaving before any of Denton's police or real estate agents became suspicious.

Today, Eddie was out and about for himself, he had no open jobs to take and he had enough money in his pocket to play with; He was cruising down a busy street located in a part of Denton that was taken up by a shop on every corner of various interests. Eddie had a lot on his mind recently, he had always wondered what became of Columbia, he had not seen her for awhile, nor had he ran into her while he was traveling to every corner of Denton, he was hoping to see her again. Suddenly, Eddie's thoughts were pulled away from him by a shining glimmer he saw from a distance, he rode his bike towards it and parked on the curb of what turned out to be a local instrument store, ans the shine belonged to a Saxophone.

"Damn, look at the shine on her." Said Eddie to himself out loud as he gazed at the Sax, it had some age to it but you couldn't tell by the shine of the brass. It showed its age with a couple of scratches and a small chip here and there but as far as used Saxophones went it was the Picasso of used Saxophones. Eddie went into the Shop, besides he and the man approaching to greet him, the shop was empty.

"Hello there, Ralph Hapschatt is my name and selling instruments is my game. How may I help you?" Said the man as he threw his hand out to Eddie for a handshake, but he was left hanging.

"Hey Ralph, what can you tell me about that Sax?" said Eddie simply as he pointed to it. Ralph followed his finer before speaking.

"Well, I'm not the Brass guy around here, I'm more of a Guitar and Bass guy. But, what I can tell you is that it's in good condition. People come in here all the time to look at it but they never seem to show interest in buying it. It's been on display for awhile." Ralph went on and on about it, but it was too much for Eddie's ears.

"Cut the shit Ralph, what's the price tag on it?" asked Eddie bluntly.

Ralph was silent for a moment "That particular one, I hear it retails anywhere from $284-$300. Of course don't quote me on it. Again, I'm not the Brass guy around here.

Eddie laughed a bit at the estimate "C'mon Ralph, you and I both know that's crap. Sure if it was brand spankin new I'd get that but it has some age on it." Eddie made Ralph follow him to it and he pointed out it's small imperfections of age from top to bottom. After pointing out every little detail to him Ralph was impressed.

"You seem to know a lot about this thing big fella." he said rather admiringly.

"I use to play when I was a kid, don't know why I ever stopped." Said Eddie half fibbing, he had given up the Sax after his mother died, and he didn't feel like telling Ralph his life story.

Ralph got an idea and was entertaining it in his head silently; He usually didn't like the type of people like Eddie, but he thought he wasn't all bad, to him Eddie seemed to have some genuine human nature, even if it was hiding behind layers of leather and hair oil.

"I tell you what, since you love it so much, I'm willing to bargain with you. I'll take a huge discount off the asking price, and throw in a couple of extra things free of charge."

Eddie was a bit shocked, but he didn't let it show; Usually Eddie had to steal what he wanted in life, but for once he was happy and yet taken back that a complete stranger was doing a favor for him and not wanting anything, in return.

"You got a deal Ralph." said Eddie as the two mean shook hands.

"No problem, lets get you written up and get that Sax out of the window." said Ralph with a salesman's grin on his face.

Eddie walked out of the store with a case containing his new Saxophone, with the included extras being replacement reeds, cleaner, a strap, and anything else he could ever ask for;He was in a place he had not found himself in a good while he had not been truly happy for many years, outside of now and meeting Columbia of course. Instead of heading towards whatever place he would crash in for the night, Eddie felt fresh, he decided to put his Sax case down, take out his instrument and decide to break it in. Eddie began to play, nothing well known just improvising but to the small crowd gathering around the sound, it was like he never stopped playing.

Eddie went on to play for a good span of time and even made a bit of money as well. As he was packing up a familiar shadow covered him from the sunlight, and if it was who he believed it to be then the day was surely getting better.

"I never knew you played Eddie!" said Columbia surprised to run into him once again.

Eddie closed up his case and made eye contact with the high voiced woman, he was hoping it was not showing, but he was elated to see her.

"Well, small world darlin' how have you been?" he said giving her a wink of almost a Elvis likeness.

The two had a long talk, just random topics had passed the time by as they caught each other up with the recent events of there lives. Once Eddie had told Columbia of his recent affair of leaving his family home to live on his own her heart sank. She wanted to help him so much, for so mant different reasons that she was not willing to reveal. A crazy idea had befallen her.

"That's it! You're moving into the castle I live in, I wont hear a single no about it." she said with a firm voice.

Eddie tried to protest "That's sweet darlin' but I don't think your friend from last time liked me so much" he said remembering the odd yet rageful sight of Frank.

"Well, Frankie will just have ti deal with it!" said Columbia with a surprisingly strong tone in her voice. She took Eddie's Saxophone case with her as she got onto his bike, signaling him to giver her a ride.

Meanwhile at the Castle, Eddie was standing outside a pair of closed doors that lead to the Castles main room, he could hear what sounded like Columbia and Frank having mixed words. Later on Columbia left the room with a huge grain on her face, Frank followed behind with a grimace.

"Magenta, take our new housemates luggage to his room. Riff Raff, see that he is shown around the grounds she he becomes accustom to them" Said frank quickly as he made a dramatic exit towards the lift.

Columbia was excited, she jumped onto Eddie and planted a kiss on his cheek. She was so happy to have a new face around the castle.

"Welcome home Eddie." she said simply as she ran towards the stairs and in the direction of her room leaving Eddie with Magenta and Riff Raff.

Magenta said nothing as she picked up Eddie's Saxophone case, it was the only form of luggage he had, she made her way up the stairs as well. Riff Raff approached Eddie and pointed down a lonely hall way.

"This way." said Riff Raff in his monotone.

Eddie followed him for a short distance, but Riff and had stopped them in there tracks.

"I hear you are a man who can procure hard to get things." Riff said rather full of hints.

"What's your point Quasimodo?" said Eddie blunt and to the point.

Riff half smiled "We both know the master does not like you, yet Columbia has a attachment to you. Simply put, Help me with my jobs, and I'll put you in the masters good graces, you must also supply me with certain substances."

Eddie laughed a bit "Nothing I'm not new to." both men ended it at that and the tour continued.

Later on, Eddie was in his new room, it was rather large but simple in decoration. He didn't know what to make of his new surroundings or his odd housemates. But, he figured it was better then nothing. To him, it was the good life.


End file.
